Kirsty Clements: I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In!
by Minxheart
Summary: A mixture of Taylor Swifts I knew you were trouble when I walked in and a story about Kirsty's life about how much she liked Warren at the start despite how wrong! ONE SHOT!


**Ok so Kirsty was one of my favourite characters in casualty to be honest she as the reason I started watching the show. So here it is a mixture of song and story about Kirsty Clements using Taylor Swifts I Knew you were Trouble!**

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone _

Kirsty waited at the top of the steps for Jaime and she looked at her watch getting agitated "Come on" she muttered and started to pace. Her beautiful purple dress she knew was getting her lots of male attention and she smiled at this liking to tease. A young handsome male passed her on the stairs and paused at the top as the song Save me came on.

_You found me_  
_You found me_  
_You found me-e-e-e-e_

He aprroached her silently and grabbed her waist "Got ya" he scared her smiling and she smiled back still confused about who he was. "You scared me" she scolded but he didn't care and laughed.

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
__And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e_

"Don't I know you from some where?" she asked trying to put a name to the face.  
"Yh seen you about" he said still in that cocky arragont voice that intregiud her futher.  
"Name's Warren I'm your Night in Shining armour" he laughed cokiliy bigging himself up  
"Oh Right I got you don't get many night in shining armours at the bowling" she flirted casually.  
"No well I have a grade 1 and 2 in life saving so if you want me to escort you somewhere safe" he flirted throwing the charm out at her again.  
"What about 3 I was only really looking for grade 3" she batted her eye lids seduxtivley teasing.  
"Ah" he sighed smiling touching her arm "I'm working on that" he paused "Well shall we?" he asked holding out his hand sweetly and she couldn't help but laugh. He escorted her down the stairs making sure she didn't slip "You know its not the fear of falling" he started but she interupted  
"It's the fear that someone will push you off" she laughed and he turned her to face him "Cheeky I like that" he laughed leaning in.  
"Ah there you are" a voice from behind the said and they turned to see Jaime waiting for her "Well here I am" she smiled sweetly  
"I didn't know you were with anyone" he said his voice full of betrayl and hurt.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_

She knew it was wrong but it felt so right and while it pained her she turned her back on Warren and set off with Jaime. There was something about the way he looked at her the way it had felt when their palms had touched it felt special but then there was the way he was looking at her now that made her shudder.

_You flew me to places I've never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _

It was a shock to the system and one she didn't relish as Warren pushed her to the ground after a punch in the face. Blood dripped down her lip and she felt it become sligtly fat as he turned away from her disgusted.

_Oh, oh _  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning_  
_You're drowning_  
_You're drowning._

He was sucking out her soul and trying to to crush her spirt not allowing her out and not allowing her friends. She would never give in never let him see her cry the tears she cried at night the tears she wished she never cried. The ones for her daughter and her parents who she hardly ever saw thanks to Warren and his made up illness' and dieases.

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see_  
_Now I see_  
_Now I see_

She'd started to realise that things will never change she'd always be a slave and not an actual wife. She would always be his punch bag covered in bruises things would never change for her and there was only 2 ways things would end with her leaving Warren or her ending up dead.

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, hey_

She realised she was the joke of all his sick and twisted games and now it was neally over.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_You flew me to places I've never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble,_

She was punched to the ground

_ trouble,_

Kicked while she was down,_  
_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble,_

Her wrists her bruised

_trouble, _

and her hair torn out in chunks

_trouble, _

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me_  
_Or her_  
_Or anyone_  
_Or anything_  
_Yeah  
_  
Now the only thing going round my mind is has my time with him been purley for nothing.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_You flew me to places I've never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble..._

**So please review this one shot never done one of these before so honest opinions**


End file.
